


Where's Dad?

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anon Prompt, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is only mentioned in passing, arguing about things, young Dean and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anonymous prompt : John dies on a hunt when Dean and Sam are only kids and Dean tries to explain to Sam why their dad isn't coming back without telling him about monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I do indeed take prompts.  
> And I apologize that all my works so far are short. I am, however, working on a longer Sabriel fic, for those that are interested. It wont be posted til it's complete, but, oh well.

Prompt: John dies on a hunt when Dean and Sam are only kids and Dean tries to explain to Sam why their dad isn't coming back without telling him about monsters.

from Anonymous 

  


 

_“Dad!”_

_  
Dean struggled against the iron grip that Bobby had around him, shouting at his father to get up, to do anything. But the monster had already torn into him, blood spray dusting the grass and rock around him._

_  
“Damn it Bobby! Let me go! We have to go get Dad!”_

_  
The older man hauled Dean back, loading him into the impala._

_  
”Dean, don’t be a fool. Take the car and go get your brother. Go get Sammy.”_

_  
Dean looked at him with a vacant expression that quickly turned willful._

_  
“For christ’s sake Dean! Go!"_

_  
Dean snapped out of his stupor._

_  
"Yes sir!” He shouted before turning the key and peeling off down the road._

 

It was going to be tough, trying to break this to Sammy. He didn’t know about the things that their dad did. He didn’t know about the monsters. As far as he was concerned, the things that went bump in the night were vanquished by a hug from big brother Dean and a glass of water.But now…now Dean had  to try and explain that Dad wouldn’t be coming back. He had to explain that they were going to stay with Bobby. Not that the kid would mind. They both loved the guy. Hell, he seemed more like a normal dad than John did.Dean pulled into the parking space in front of the motel room and shut the engine off. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his jaw. This was going to be hard, and he knew that Sammy might hate him for it, but it had to be done. He got out of the car and made his way to the motel door, each step heavier than the last.

When he opened the door and stepped inside, he was assaulted by his little brother, and a hysterical laugh bubbled out of him. He held Sam close before sitting on one of the beds, sighing.

 

”Dean? What’s wrong? Where’s Dad?”

 

The sweet innocent tone of Sammy’s voice nearly had Dean falling apart right there.

 

”Dad…Dad wont be coming back…Sam..” 

 

He knew that Sam would start to pick up on things. He never called him Sam unless something serious had happened. And that knowing light flickered to life in the kid’s hazel eyes.

 

”What do you mean? Dean, is Dad okay?”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“Dad…dad is uh..Dad is dead..Sammy. We’re gonna wait here for Bobby.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened before he was flinging himself against Dean.

 

”This isn’t a funny joke Dean! Dad can’t be dead, you need to come up with better pranks.”

 

“This isn’t a joke. We were tracking with Bobby, and he got mauled by a bear.” 

 

Sam looked skeptical, but he couldn’t deny the sincerity of Dean’s voice.

 

”I’m sorry Sammy. But I’m telling the truth.”

 

Sam glared, but not at Dean.

 

“So Dad’s left us. Again. Typical, he can’t even take care of us for something simple, and he goes and gets himself killed.”

 

Dean rubbed his face.

 

”Sam-“

 

”No, Dean. Don’t ‘Sam’ me. At least Bobby’s gonna take us in.”

 

At that, he couldn’t help but get angry. 

 

“Don’t talk about Dad like that! He tried! He tried so hard after Mom died!”

 

“Trying doesn’t keep us safe Dean!”

 

“Well, you and I aren’t dead, are we?!”

 

The two were breathing heavily, nearly coming to a fight, when a horn sounded outside the room. Dean turned to glance out the window, a halfhearted smile on his face when he saw Bobby.

 

”We can fight later. Bobby’s here. Lets go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works here, and feel free to drop me a prompt or message on tumblr. Gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com  
> Constructive Comments are always welcome


End file.
